The aftermath
by Nearlyheadlessnick23
Summary: What happened after season 3. How everyone finds out and deals with the death of Marissa.
1. Chapter 1

The Aftermath

A/N: I have just finished the third season and with my luck the fourth will not be out yet on DVD. South Africa is quite behind with the series box sets. So I have written this with the idea of what I think happened after the accident.

Disclaimer: I don't have any connection with the show.

Chapter 1: Reality

"Where's our son! We're looking for our son! Ryan Atwood"  
"He's on the second floor ma'am"  
Kirsten and Sandy ran towards the elevator and were lucky enough not to have to wait. Half an hour ago they received the phone call informing them that Ryan and Marissa had been in a car accident. Every scenario Sandy could think of went from bad to worst. He had tried to stay positive but when he got the report on how bad the accident was he couldn't see a way to stay positive.

They had been half way to the hospital when Kirsten realised that Julie might not know yet. When they phoned they were grateful to hear that the police did notify them and that they were about 5 minutes further away from the hospital then they were.

The elevator finally opened onto the second floor where they rushed to the nearest nurses station.  
"Excuse us, we're looking for our son, Ryan Atwood"  
One of the doctors quickly rushed towards them.  
"Your son is in for some x-rays. It was a serious car accident but he was lucky. It seems his seatbelt saved him from any serious injuries"  
"O thank god"  
Kirsten started relaxing as she heard that Ryan was going to be alright.

"I'll let you see him when he comes back from his tests. He might be a little sluggish. We had to sedate him from the shock"  
Sandy wanted to ask more questions but got interrupted by the sound of Julie's voice.  
"Where's my daughter"  
"Who are you ma'am"  
"My name is Julie Cooper- Nichol, I got a phone call saying my daughter, Marissa, was in a car accident."

"It might be best if we talk somewhere private ma'am"  
"Where is she"  
Julie was about to have a panic attack right there in front of the doctor if she wasn't able to see her daughter.  
"Ma'am I'm sorry to have to tell you that your daughter unfortunately didn't make it"  
Julie gave out a loud scream and burst out in tears. Neill, Julie's fiancé and Summer's father, had to grab hold of her before she collapsed to the floor.

"The paramedics tried everything to revive her but she was already gone by the time they reached the accident scene"  
The doctor kept talking but no one really heard her. Neill had helped Julie into one of the chairs nearby while trying to calm her a little.  
Sandy took Kirsten in his arms and held her tight as she started crying as well. Julie tried breathing but was having a lot of difficulty.

Kirsten slowly slipped out of Sandy's arms and sat in the vacant seat next to Julie.  
"Julie, I'm so sorry"  
Kirsten placed her arms around Julie trying to give her even the smallest bit of comfort.  
The doctor slowly moved towards Sandy and whispered to him.  
"Mr Cohen, Ryan should be back soon from his test but the police would like to ask you a few questions first"  
Sandy nodded and gave one last quick looked towards Julie and Kirsten before making his way to the police officers standing at the nurses station.

"Mr Cohen, we are sorry to disturb you at this moment but we just wish to quickly find out a few things and then well let you get back to your family"  
"That's alright guys, what do you need to know"  
"Well so far from what we can see at the accident scene there was another vehicle involved. What we can figure from the tire marks on the road is that this other vehicle was the cause of your son losing control of his vehicle"  
Sandy tried to comprehend what the police officers where telling him. Sandy suddenly realised that Neill was now also standing next to him listening to what the police officers had to say.

"Your saying someone pushed them off the road"  
"Who are you sir"  
"I'm Mrs Cooper- Nichols fiancé"  
"Unfortunately the tire marks do lead to that conclusion. Do you know of anyone who had some grudge or a hatred against Mr Atwood and Ms Cooper"  
Sandy tried to think for a second and then a conversation he had with Ryan a while back came to him.

"There was one guy that kept on trying to get Ryan to fight him, but Ryan said that he would take care of it, without having to fight"  
"How serious was the situation"  
"Well the guy had taken a sharp object and scratched 'lil bitch' along the side of my car"  
"Do you know the name of the person sir"  
"I'm not sure of the name right now but my other son should now it."

Sandy suddenly looked at Neill with a huge frown on his face.  
"Dammit, does Seth and Summer know yet"  
"Summer phoned me after leaving Marissa and Ryan. She said she was on her way with Seth to your place"  
"They must still be there"  
Sandy looked over towards Kirsten and Julie. Neill turned towards the officers.  
"We will let you know as soon as we get a name from our kids"  
The two police officers nodded and thanked them for their time.

"I'll go home and tell the kids. Let me just tell Kirsten"  
Neill walked with Sandy towards Julie and Kirsten. Both woman were still crying.  
Sandy kneeled down in front of Kirsten and softly placed his hands on her knees.  
"Honey, I'm going home quickly. Seth and Summer don't know yet and I think it would be best if they heard it from one of us"  
Kirsten looked at Sandy and then to Neill who had taken his seat next to Julie and taken her in his arms again.  
"No. No, I'll go. You need to be here for when Ryan comes back from his tests"  
"Honey, why don't you stay here with Julie, that way you can also be here when Ryan comes back"  
Kirsten thought about it but then shook her head.

"I think it will be best if I break the news to them. This is really going to break Summer's heart"  
Sandy slowly gave his ok as he knew that Kirsten would be able to comfort Summer in a better way then he could. Kirsten quickly whispered to Julie and Neill where she was going and that she will try and be back soon. As she stood to leave Sandy handed her the car keys and walked with her to the elevator. He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a kiss when the doors opened. Sandy stayed at the elevator till the doors closed he could no longer see her.

Ok, I am working on the next chapter already but please let me know what you think. 


	2. Breaking the news

The Aftermath

A/N: I have just finished the third season and with my luck the fourth will not be out yet on DVD. South Africa is quite behind with the series box sets. So I have written this with the idea of what I think happened after the accident.

Disclaimer: I don't have any connection with the show.

Chapter 2: Breaking the news.

Kirsten entered her quiet home. The drive home from the hospital happened so quickly that she hadn't figured out yet how she was going to break the news to Summer and Seth. Kirsten knew very well that this news would upset Summer a lot more then it would Seth. She didn't think of Seth as unkind but she knew that Summer had the close friendship with Marissa.

Kirsten slowly made her way up the stairs towards Seth's room. She could picture them snuggled together on Seth's bed celebrating the good news about Seth's acceptance into RISD college. She hated having to ruin their wonderful day with news that would make it the worst day they ever had.

The four friends had been trough a lot of misery the last year and they had even lost a friend but Johnny was not a best friend. Kirsten wasn't sure if they would be able to survive this tragedy. She took the last few steps and before she knew it she was standing right in front of Seth's door. She could hear laughter from inside the room. The pain stung her even more as she knew what awaited her and them.

She slowly lifted her hand and knocked on the door. She heard a little more laughter before she heard Seth saying she can come in.  
"Hey buddy what took you so long"  
Seth looked up and saw it was Kirsten.  
"O sorry mom, I thought it was Ryan. Is he back yet from dropping Marissa off?"

"Seth sweetie there is something I need to talk to you about"  
Summer started to climb off the bed.  
"I'll give you some time to talk"  
"Summer sweetie, this um… this involves you as well"  
Summer and Seth looked at each other with confused expressions as Kirsten took a seat on Seth's bed. Both Seth and Summer sat upright knowing this was going to be some important conversation.

Seth looked at his mother and could see something was wrong.  
"What is it mom? What's wrong"  
Kirsten could feel the tears starting to sting her eyes but she knew that she had to be strong. She had to be the strong one for she was about to destroy their lives.  
"There…um…there was an accident tonight."

Kirsten couldn't help but noticed Seth's arm wrapping a little tighter around Summer's shoulder while she grabbed for his free hand. Both being there to support each other for the news they were about to receive.

"Was it dad"  
"No…um…it was…it was Ryan and Marissa"  
Summer felt the air being knocked out of her lungs. She wanted to ask but couldn't breath.  
Seth looked from Summer to his mother. He knew by the look on her face that something terrible had happened in the accident.  
"They're alright, aren't they?"

Kirsten took a deep breath as she looked down at her own hands. She tried but she had trouble getting the words out. "The doctor said that Ryan should be fine. They were still running tests on him when I left to come home"  
Seth let out a deep breath but then froze as he realised something.  
"What…what about Marissa?"

Kirsten looked from Seth to Summer. She looked Summer in the eyes and softly whispered.  
"She…um…she didn't make it. The paramedics said she was already gone by the time they got to them. There was nothing they could do"  
"NO…NO…it can't be. They made a mistake. She can't be dead."

Kirsten watched as Seth took Summer in his arms and started comforting her as they both started crying at the loss of their friend. Kirsten stood up from the bed, not to leave, but to walk to the other side of the bed and take a seat next to Summer.  
"Summer sweetie, I'm so sorry"  
Summer was sobbing at this stage and shaking her head, not wanting to believe what was being said to her.

Kirsten softly placed her hand on Summer's.  
"Honey, I'm so sorry. They tried everything they could, but she was already gone"  
"She wouldn't just give up, She's stronger then that"  
Without warning Summer wrapped her arms around Kirsten's neck and started shaking as she cried on her shoulder. Seth sat quietly looking at his mother and Summer feeling the tears freely falling down his won cheeks.

He didn't want to believe it. It couldn't be. They had all just graduated the morning before and had spent a fun day swimming and talking about the past. He could still see Summer and Marissa saying goodbye to each other, both thinking they would see each other soon.

Seth softly placed a hand on Summer's back for support as he softly asked his mom something that had just come to mind.  
"How is Ryan dealing with it"  
"Not good. The doctor's at to give him some sedative to calm him down so that they could run their tests."

Summer suddenly lifted her head and looked at Kirsten with puffy red eyes.  
"As someone told Julie yet"  
"Yeah sweetie. She got to the hospital just after Sandy and I did. Your father is with her. They're still at the hospital with Sandy. Once you two are ready I'll take you over there"  
Summer and Seth nodded as Kirsten stood up from the bed. She slowly made her way towards the door but stopped before she left.

"I'll be downstairs when you two are ready. Take your time"  
Kirsten looked at them both before leaving. She softly closed the door behind her. She could hear Summer starting to cry again. She slowly made her way down the stairs, but collapsed as she reached the last step.

She couldn't control it anymore. She felt the tears rolling down her cheeks as she cried for the death of Marissa. No parent should ever have to lose a child. She couldn't even start to imagine the pain Julie was feeling, and then it hit her. She almost did lose a child. The doctors themselves had said that Ryan could have had severe injuries himself if he wasn't wearing his seatbelt.

Kirsten was still sitting on the step crying when she heard Seth's door open upstairs. She wasn't sure how much time had passed but she quickly stood from her spot and dried her cheeks. She needed to be strong. She needed to be strong for the kids and for Julie.

Please let me know what you guys think. I hope you all like it so far. I'll start with the next chapter soon. 


	3. Dealing with the pain

The Aftermath

A/N: I have just finished the third season and with my luck the fourth will not be out yet on DVD. South Africa is quite behind with the series box sets. So I have written this with the idea of what I think happened after the accident.

Disclaimer: I don't have any connection with the show.

Chapter 3: The Heartache

Kirsten, Seth and Summer arrived at the hospital only to find Neill and Julie still sitting in the same chairs that they were in when Kirsten had left. Kirsten and Seth stood to one side as Summer slowly walked towards her father and Julie. Julie was still crying but her shaking was under control.

Summer slowly knelt in front of Julie and gave her a hug. Julie was surprised but quickly wrapped her arms around the young girl, both whispering comforting words to each other. Neill softly started stroking Summer's hair while keeping an arm around Julie.

Seth and Kirsten made their way over to the nurses station where they found Sandy speaking to one of the nurses as well as Ryan's doctor. Sandy turned as he heard someone walking up to him. As soon as he saw Seth he took him into his arms and gave him a big hug. Kirsten moved closer wanting to be near her family.

"How is Ryan? Is he back from his tests yet"  
"They have him in his room"  
Sandy turned and pointed at the room across from them.  
"The doctor says he'll be just fine. He has a few bumps and bruises but nothing serious. There does seem to be some swelling on his one arm but they seem to think he only twisted it. They'll only know once he's awake."

Seth walked over to Ryan's room and stopped in the doorway. As he looked at Ryan he couldn't believe that he was in a car accident. To him it just looked like Ryan was sleeping. Kirsten followed Seth but went straight into the room. She softly placed a hand on the side of Ryan's face and felt tears rolling down her cheeks again. They came so close to losing him as well.

Seth looked at his mom and knew this was just as hard for her to deal with as for him, but he admired her so much for the strength she had.  
"Seth, I need to talk to you quickly"  
Seth jumped a bit as he didn't even hear Sandy walk up behind him.  
"Sure dad"  
They walked away from Ryan's room closer to the elevators so that they didn't bother Neill and Julie.

"Seth, the police where here earlier. They want to know if there is anyone who might have a grudge against Ryan and Marissa"  
"What…why?… are you saying this wasn't an accident"  
Sandy slowly nodded his head.  
"The police are saying there was another car involved. Do you know of anyone who would want to harm them"  
Seth collapsed against the wall near him, not quite believing what he was hearing.  
"Seth, do you know of anything or anyone?"

Seth thought for a while but only one name came to mind.  
"Volchok"  
"Who"  
Seth went to one of the nearest chairs and waited till Sandy took a seat next to him.  
"Volchok. He gave us some trouble when Marissa first went to Newport Union, but after a while he stopped and then next thing we knew Marissa was dating him. He was her Prom date"  
Sandy suddenly remembered the stranger that Marissa had brought over to there place for prom photo's.

"Things seemed to go ok until Prom. Marissa found him cheating on her, so naturally she dumped him. We also found out that he stole the $5000 from Taylor's purse"  
"Any idea where the police can find him"  
"He's a surfer. I'm not sure where he lives but they could find him on the beach"  
Sandy nodded and gave Seth a pat on the shoulder before leaving to make a call to the police.

Seth stayed in his seat. He was still getting over the shock of the news his father just told him. He slowly looked towards Summer. She was still sitting with Julie and her father. He was still deciding whether or not e should tell her about what the police said. Seth had gotten up again and made his way towards Ryan's room.

Seth was shocked to hear the suddenly scream as he reached the doorway. Ryan was sitting up trying to climb out of bed while Kirsten tried to stop him.  
"I have to go to her. She needs me"  
Kirsten placed her hands on Ryan's shoulders and pushed him back down. She could feel the tears ready to burst again but knew she shouldn't in front of Ryan. He needed her strength.

"Sweetie, you need to lie back down. There's nothing you can do"  
Ryan looked Kirsten in the eyes.  
"She's dead isn't she"  
The look in Ryan's eyes ripped Kirsten's heart to shreds.  
Ryan jumped out of the bed and started pacing up and down in the room while screaming.

"I should have saved her. She shouldn't have been the one who died. It should have been me"  
Kirsten tried to move closer to him but he started lifting his arms in protest.  
"I SHOULD HAVE BEEN THE ONE WHO DIED"  
"IT'S ALL MY FAULT"  
Kirsten didn't know what she could say to get Ryan to calm down. Ryan suddenly punched the wall before collapsing onto a heap in the corner. Kirsten dropped onto the floor next to him and took her into his arms. She held onto him as he kept crying, for the first time Kirsten saw Ryan cry and it broke her heart even more.

Please let me know what you guys think. I feel that this chapter is not as good as the first two but I still hope you like it. 


	4. The Funeral

The Aftermath

A/N: I have just finished the third season and with my luck the fourth will not be out yet on DVD. South Africa is quite behind with the series box sets. So I have written this with the idea of what I think happened after the accident.

Disclaimer: I don't have any connection with the show.

Chapter 4: The Funeral

A week had passed since the accident but the pain was just as strong as it was on the night of the accident. Kirsten had watched in the week go by, just how much pain her two sons where in. She and Sandy stood by them offering as much strength and encouragement as they could. She had tried to be as strong as possible for her boys but found herself tightly wrapped in Sandy's arms at night while crying all the tears she could no longer stop.

The day of Marissa's funeral had finally arrived. Kirsten had woken up early and made her way to the kitchen to switch on the pot of coffee. It was still dark outside but Kirsten could clearly see the outline of Ryan's figure sitting by the pool. He had been very quiet the first few days back from the hospital, but he finally started opening up when Summer went to speak to him.

Kirsten still doesn't know what Summer had said to him, but she was grateful for it. Since that conversation three nights ago, Ryan was a lot more open and talkative. It was so unlike him but during this time of pain Kirsten was happy that he was at least talking to people rather then keeping his pain bottled up.

Kirsten grabbed two cups and poured them both full with the freshly brewed coffee. She hesitated at the kitchen door but only for a second before walking out towards Ryan.  
"Morning"  
Ryan looked up and smiled as Kirsten joined him. Ryan was seated at the edge of the pool with his feet in the water. He gave a small smile as Kirsten first tested the water and then placed her feet in the water as well. As she sat down she handed Ryan a cup of coffee.

"Morning. Thanks I need it"  
"Did you sleep at all"  
"Not really, only got about an hours worth"  
Kirsten looked down at her hands. She knew pretty well what he was talking about. She herself had only gotten about and hour or two herself. She couldn't understand how Sandy was able to sleep but now she was grateful for it. She knew he would try and talk about anything just to get Ryan to feel at ease.

"How are you otherwise"  
Ryan looked from Kirsten and then towards the horizon in front of them.  
"I miss her…A LOT, but I know there is nothing I can do to bring her back. I'm glad we had at least fixed our friendship before it happened. I would hate the idea of her having to die knowing the last words we ever said to each other was that of hate rid"  
"Ryan, no matter what happened between you two over the last few years, she loved you and I know you loved her. No words can ever change that."

Ryan gave Kirsten a smile and drank some of his coffee. Both sat silent for a while, looking out onto the horizon where the sun was starting to rise. The skies was alight with different wonderful colours.  
"It's a waste"  
Kirsten was a little confused at Ryan's last comment but noticed how he kept looking at the sunrise.  
"What is that sweetie"  
"Such a beautiful sunrise on such a terrible day."

Kirsten turned to watch the sunrise again, but could only agree with him.  
"I don't think I can go trough with today. I don't think I can go to her funeral"  
"As hard as it seems now, you will regret it later in your life if you don't"  
Kirsten looked at Ryan and could see he was still listening to her.

"I know it's hard, but in the future you will be a lot happier knowing that you were at least able to say goodbye to her and you know we will be there for you every step of the way"  
"I know and thank you. Not just for today but for everything"  
Kirsten smiled and placed her arm around his shoulders.  
"You are more then welcome."

They both stayed at the pool and watched as the sun came up. They didn't have to talk anymore. It was nearly 8 o'clock in the morning when Kirsten finally spoke again.  
"I think it's time for you to go and have a shower and start getting ready. I'll go and wake the rest of the house. Summer and Taylor are coming to join us for some breakfast and then we are all driving together."

Ryan nodded as he stood up and walked towards the pool house. He thanked Kirsten again before entering the pool house and heading for his shower. Kirsten smiled as she watched him leave. She knew it will be a while before he will truly be able to say goodbye to Marissa but she knew that he was going to be just fine.

Things had gone by so quickly. From the moment they entered the church to now, the moment they were all given a chance to say their goodbyes. Ryan watched as Julie and Neill made their way up to Marissa's open casket. Julie slowly leaned forward and placed a kiss on Marissa's while Neill stood next to her. Jimmy and Kaitlin were next. Ryan watched as Summer and Seth got ready to make their way forward as well. He wasn't sure if he could do it.

Ryan watched as everyone said there goodbyes. Finally it was his turn. Everyone else had left. He was now the only one left in the church. He could see earlier that Kirsten wanted to stay but Sandy guided her to the outside. He was going to have to remember to thank him later.

Ryan slowly stood up from his seat and slowly started walking up to the front while keeping his eyes on anything other then Marissa's casket. He paused as he reached the two small steps that would lead him to her.

Ryan slowly looked at Marissa's face as he walked the last distance. He could feel the tears starting to roll down his cheeks as he softly placed his hand on one of her cheeks.  
"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry I couldn't have changed things. You will always be missed…and loved"  
Ryan was about to turn and leave when he stopped himself. He slowly leaned forward and placed a kiss on her cheek. He took one last look at her beautiful face before turning to leave.

"You alright man"  
"Yeah, just had to say goodbye"  
Summer gave Ryan a hug before the friends walked together to their car. Ryan knew it was going to be difficult to move on but he knew at least he wasn't alone."

I hope you guys liked it. Please let me know. 


End file.
